Dear Somebody
by encre d'esprit
Summary: Pt. 2 to Hide & Seek! Recommend reading H&S first Dani and Reid keep in touch while in separate countries. This is mainly to showcase the developing relationship between Reid/Dani over letters, emails, instant messages, etc. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here we are, Part deux! I'm trying out a new writing style, this is going to be MAINLY emails, instant messenger conversations, letters, etc (with some dialogue here and there). It's basically to show the relationships between mainly Dani and Reid, but also Prentiss, Morgan, etc, etc! This is just an introduction, I'm not sure how well you guys will like this type of writing, so PLEASE PLEASE review to let me know if I should keep going with it!  
P.S. The time between letters/convos will not be known. It could be an hour, a day, a week, etc.  
-Again, PLEASE review to let me know how you're liking it!**

To: Spencer Reid  
From: Dani Lereux  
Subject: French Fries!

_Dear Spencer,_

_So to answer your question, yes. French Fries DID originate in France. I had to do some research (geez, the things I don't do for you!), but found out some French army guy was taken prisoner during the Seven Years War and was fed potatoes while imprisoned in Hamburg, Germany. He found he loved the potato and brought it back to the French court when he was released from prison and introduced the lovely veggie to our famous King Louis XVI and Queen Marie Antoinette. _

_Though, I must tell you. Here we do not call them "French Fries". They're known as pomme frites (fried potatoes). They were wildly popular in Paris in the 1840s and spread to America, being called French Fried Potatoes. Then you guys shortened it (what, were you too lazy?) to French Fries._

_And there you have it. _

_French Fry._

_-Dani_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**You've received an instant message from D MORGAN**

**D MORGAN: **Why are you asking her about French fries??

**SPENCER REID: **Stop reading over my shoulder.

**SPENCER REID HAS LOGGED OFF**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

To: Dani Lereux  
From: Emily Prentiss  
Subject: Re: Pictures

_Dear Dani,_

_Thanks for the lovely pictures of Nice! I really miss being over there, I don't think I've been to that side of Europe for at least seven years! It was gorgeous though, I must say._

_How is your family doing? You mentioned Sophie is in her last year of high school, is she worried about exams? Does she know what she wants to go to college for? I can't believe how much you two look alike! You can definitely tell you are sisters (and gorgeous ones at that!). Don't send Morgan pictures or else he'll be fantasizing about the two of you for weeks! Just kidding, I don't think he would go that far…_

_I've heard you and Reid have been keeping in contact like crazy. Derek bugs him all the time at work when he catches poor Reid reading your emails. He gets all flustered and has to go back to work before even thinking of logging back into his email to write you back, but I know Derek only bugs because he cares. I think he sees Reid almost like a younger brother, if he had to jump in front of a train for him I know he would._

_Anyways, I should get back to work I see JJ coming our way and she doesn't look too happy. Looks like another case… _

_Prends soin!_

_Emily Prentiss_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

**You've received an instant message from DANI **

**DANI: **What are YOU doing up so late?!

**SPENCER REID: **Late? It's only 10pm… I think the real question is, what are you doing up so early??

**DANI: **It's 7am… Not too early…

**SPENCER REID: **Early for you. Don't forget I have an eidetic memory. I remember you saying how you like to sleep in.

**DANI: **…So? Maybe I couldn't sleep.

**SPENCER REID: **How come?

**DANI: **Just couldn't.

**SPENCER REID:** Well there has to be a reason, Ms. 'I Don't Wake Up Before 11'.

**DANI:** Oh come on… 11 isn't THAT late…

**SPENCER REID:** Sure it is. I'm always up before 8, even on days off.

**DANI:** Yeah, well that's you. It probably doesn't help that you consume 50 gallons of coffee a day.

**SPENCER REID:** Ha…Ha…

**DANI:** Oh, I know. I'm a regular _comédien _at the break of dawn. I should start charging.

**SPENCER REID:** Seriously, why are you awake?

**DANI:** Eh, it's a long story, I won't bore you with it. It's your bed time soon.

**SPENCER REID:** It's only 10! I don't "have" to go to bed for at least a couple hours. I'm a big boy, I can go to bed whenever I want. Plus, I'm not at work, so it's not like Morgan is here spying on me…

**DANI:** lol. I heard about that. Derek, he's quite the sneaky guy. See, another reason for you to learn French. Then I can write you my letters in French and Derek would have no clue.

**SPENCER REID:** Hey hey, you're changing the subject.

**DANI:** huh?

**SPENCER REID:** Back to the topic at hand…

**DANI:** huh?

**SPENCER REID:** You were about to tell me about your sleeping troubles.

**DANI:** huh?

**SPENCER REID:** Why you can't sleep…

**DANI:** huh?

**SPENCER REID:** ENOUGH WITH THE HUHs!!!!

**DANI:** …. What?

**SPENCER REID:** AHHHH….

**DANI:** lol

**DANI:** If I told you, you would think I'm crazy.

**SPENCER REID:** No I wouldn't. Try me.

**DANI:** It was a nightmare.

**SPENCER REID:** A nightmare?

**DANI:** See? I knew I shouldn't have told you…

**SPENCER REID:** No, no! I'm not making fun of you… I have nightmares too… In fact, I had a big problem with them not too long ago…

**DANI:** Really?

**SPENCER REID:** Uh huh.

**DANI:** Stop it with the uh huhs… What were yours about?

**SPENCER REID:** Just a case we had

**DANI: **…And?

**SPENCER REID:** It was bad.

**DANI:** Ok, you don't have to tell me about it now. But just so you know, I'm a great listener. You should know that by now. Shame on you for not knowing that!

**SPENCER REID:** It's not that I didn't know that, it's just hard to talk about. I haven't really talked about it with a lot of people. It's something I kinda had to deal with myself… What was yours about? It helps to talk about it.

**DANI:** Well you should take your own advice, _monsieur. _And it was nothing. Just a stupid dream about Seattle.

**SPENCER REID:** The… Case? When you were here?

**DANI:** Maybe. But that was like 4 months ago. It's stupid. Anyways, I have to get going, I just heard my Aunt rustling around in the kitchen. How is it that the older you get, the earlier you wake up? I hope that doesn't happen to me. Anyways, nice talking to you Spence, email me that nightmare story sometime. "It helps to talk about it", a wise man once told me.

**SPENCER REID:** We'll see. Same goes for you, I may not be a great listener, but I try… Have a good night.

**SPENCER REID:** Er… Morning…

**SPENCER REID:** Have a good day.

**DANI:** lol. Go get some sleep.

**Dani has logged off.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**You've received a new text message!**

Reid, U comin out 2nite? Every1 is going 2 Shanks 4 drinks. Minus Hotch/Rossi.  
-Morgan

_Reply  
_Nah, gonna stay home 2nite.

_Reply from Morgan  
_R U just stayin home for another net date w/ UR French lover?

_Reply  
_Shut up. No, just going 2 catch up w/ some reading. Tired, gonna go 2 bed soon.

_Reply from Morgan  
_Garcia says UR lying

_Reply  
_Garcia can go 2 hell

_Reply from Morgan  
_ooo she gonna have UR ass on Mon. boy.

_Reply  
_. . . Don't tell her I said that. . .

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

To: Spencer Reid  
From: Dani Lereux  
Subject: Text msg?

_Dear Spencer,_

_So my phone was dead all night and when I turned it on this morning I got the weirdest text message. It was from Derek, he said 'Tell our Lover Boy he's busted.' Do you know what he meant? It was sent probably around 9pm your time, when we were chatting online. I would have told you then, but I didn't realize until a couple hours ago. _

_Thanks again for talking to me. These stupid nightmares wake me up so early sometimes, and it's nice to have someone awake at 5am to talk to! I kind of like this whole time difference, but it's kind of weird, non? I mean right now it's lunch time and you're probably in the deepest sleep because it's like 3am where you are. It's so funny to think about!_

_Write me back when you get a chance. I think Derek has gone crazy. Unless you're up to no good over there…_

_-D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's another chappie for the new writing style! Just note, those are not real addresses.  
-Please review! I need to know if you're liking this style or not. Please!**

To: Spencer Reid  
From: Dani Lereux  
Subject: Strangers

_Dear Spencer,_

_So the WEIRDEST thing happened to me today. I was out with my friend and we decided to stop for coffee at this little café we always go to. So we go in and order, blah blah blah, and as we are standing there just getting out coffee from the counter, this guy taps me on the shoulder. He was probably in his mid thirties._

_So I looked at him all questioning-like and he asks if I had ever modeled before. I shook my head and was about to walk away, thinking this guy is trying to pick me up, right? What a lame pick up line. But he stops me and explains that he runs this modelling agency and that I had this 'look'. Ok, this 'look', I'm thinking he's some perv trying to get in my pants or take raunchy pictures of me. So I say I'm not interested and started pushing my friend towards the door, but before we got out he stopped me and handed me this card, says to call if I changed my mind._

_He leaves and I look at the card, I couldn't believe it. He's a freaking photographer for Elle Magazine. (It's a big fashion magazine, in case you didn't know…) How crazy is that?! Some random guy comes up to me in this little café and asks me if I was a model, then gives me his card. _

_-Dazed and Confused._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

To: Dani Lereux  
From: Spencer Reid  
Subject: Re:Strangers

_Dani,_

_Wow, that does sound like you had a crazy day. But don't forget (as you have mentioned in the subject), this guy IS a stranger! I don't know if you're wanting to accept the job or not, but if you do, please be careful. I've read up on all these horror stories on models and what they go through, and the whirlwind of pressure and drugs… Just be careful._

_Ah, here comes JJ. Looks like I gotta go._

_-Spencer_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

To: Dani Lereux  
From: Emily Prentiss  
Subject: Model!

_Wow, Dani! That sounds so exciting! Although, I have to say I'm not surprised, you have the looks to be a model! Elle magazine! I used to read that all the time when I was in France, pretending that I too, would be one of those gorgeous girls in there. But instead, here I am hunting down psycho killers. Oh well, at least I can point to a picture in a high fashion magazine and tell people, hey I know her! Which, by the way, you HAVE to send me every single magazine that you're in. I'll pay you for them of course. Or I'll just have to order it online if you won't cooperate. _

_It was funny, when Reid mentioned that guy who came up to you with the model proposition, of course Morgan overheard and started blabbering on about how someone Reid knows is going to be a high fashion model. He hasn't stopped talking about it all week (much to Reid's dismay, that boy embarrasses too easy and Morgan knows it). _

_Again, congrats! And send me your first shoot!_

_-Em_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

**DANI has logged online**

**SPENCER REID: **Hey! What are you doing up? Isn't it like 2am there?

**DANI: **Yeah, it sure is. I just got home actually. We were doing this shoot at night, it was on top of this like 20 story building! It was crazy.

**SPENCER REID: **20 stories?! My god. Is that safe?

**DANI: **lol Don't worry Spence, they take the necessary precautions for stuff like that. It was really neat though, I think mine might make it into the magazine!

**SPENCER REID: **Well, that's good then. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**DANI: **Geez, don't sound too excited!

**SPENCER REID: **It's not that! I just don't know a lot about that industry that's all… Except that 55% of models become anorexic or bulimic from the pressure the world puts on models.

**DANI: **Sick! Well, you don't have to worry about that because I enjoy eating way too much.

**SPENCER REID: **That's good to hear. I was thinking of Fedex'ing you a ham for Christmas anyways.

**DANI: **lol Spencer you're weird.

**SPENCER REID: **No I'm not.

**DANI: **Yes you are, but that's why I like you.

**DANI: **Ah, listen, Sophie is knocking on my door, she must have heard me come in. What's she doing awake anyways? Did I tell you, she's been checking out colleges? She graduates in a month, I can't believe it.

**DANI: **Damnit. Ok I better go she just invited herself in. I'll talk to you later ok?

**SPENCER REID: **Sure. Good night.

**DANI: **Night 

**DANI has logged off**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**EMILY PRENTISS  
19403-34st  
Quantico, VA  
22135**

**RETURN ADDRESS  
DANI LEREUX  
13 Rue Massenet  
Nice, France  
06000**

_Em,  
Fresh off the press! I had to haggle with the manager to get it before it came out, but you know how convincing I can be. Check page 43, can you believe that's me?  
-D_

………………………………….

"She said page 43!" Morgan urged from behind as Emily sat at her desk in the bullpen. She had noticed the package on her front step on her way to work, and seeing the return address she decided on bringing it with her since she was running late.

"I know, calm down…" Emily scolded teasingly as she glanced over her shoulder at Morgan who was looking on in curiosity. They were the only members of the team there yet, besides Hotch who was already locked up in his office preparing for the day.

"Man, I haven't read one of these in YEARS…" Emily muttered as she flipped through the glossy pages splattered with French antics and reports on fashion.

"Oh come on, Prentiss." Morgan exasperated and plucked the magazine from her hands to flip the alien-languaged pages to 43.

He let out a low whistle as he studied the page, "Damn!" He said out loud, making Prentiss stand up from her chair and walk around to Morgan's side.

"What, what?" She pressed as she tried to stand on her tip toes to see. Morgan leaned the magazine down slightly and Emily's breath was taken away when she seen the dark haired beauty staring back at her. Her green eyes stood out intensely, framed by long, loose curls and her delicate bone structure.

"Wow!" Emily exclaimed and grabbed the magazine from Morgan's hands to get a better look.

"Wow, what?" A curious voice sounded from behind the two and they spun around to see Garcia, just walking in. She was wearing a bright purple jacket and carrying a darker bag, the lilac color of her glasses brining out her blue eyes.

"Reid's lover girl is a model." Morgan told her, his smile wide. Emily rolled her eyes, feeling bad for what Reid was going to have to put up with when he rolled in.

"What? Let me see…" Garcia demanded as she made her way closer. Emily handed the magazine over and she looked at the picture, nodding in approval.

"She's pretty hot, hey?" Garcia said as she looked up at her colleagues. "And you're SURE this is the girl who's been talking to our sweet, little genius??" She asked almost incredulously.

Morgan nodded, almost in as much disbelief as she was.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Reid's unmistakable voice floated in unexpectedly as he walked past them to his desk across from Prentiss'. He set down his extra large coffee and shrugged off his messenger bag as he turned on his computer.

"Reid…" Garcia spoke up as a devilish, lipsticked smile spread across her face. "You didn't tell me your girlfriend was a model!"

Reid spun around in his chair and looked at the group with a confused expression. "Huh?"

"Your girlfriend, she's pretty hot." Morgan supplied as he tossed the magazine onto his younger teammate's lap. Reid looked down in confusion and seen the beautiful woman staring up at him. He was about to ask what they were talking about, but when he seen the eyes he instantly recognized the woman as Dani.

His cheeks immediately flushed.

"She's not my girlfriend." He replied and tossed the magazine back to Prentiss. "We're just friends."

"Uh huh…" Morgan dragged suspiciously as he eyed the young genius in front of them. "And I'm actually Caucasian."

Reid heard Emily snort at the comment, but she tried to cover it up by coughing. He glared at Emily then turned back to the reports on his desk.

"I'm serious, we're just friends." He said just as Hotch stepped out of his office and announced a new case.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SPENCER REID has logged online**

**DANI: **Did you see it?

**SPENCER REID: **See what?

**DANI: **The magazine! It should have been there by now, I sent it to Emily like a week ago. Please don't tell me it got lost in the mail…

**SPENCER REID: **Oh yeah, that. No she brought it in yesterday.

**DANI: **And…?

**SPENCER REID: **…And…?

**DANI: **What did you think??

**SPENCER REID: **Well… I couldn't understand most of it… But I THINK it was a magazine… Something about fashion maybe? Clothes? I don't know, I think I seen some accessories in there somewhere…

**DANI: **Spencer!

**SPENCER REID: **lol I'm just kidding. Yeah, I saw it.

**DANI: **What did you think?

**SPENCER REID: **What do you mean?

**DANI: **My picture! Wasn't it cool? That's me on the roof of a 20 story building. Modelling for Christ sake!

**SPENCER REID: **Yeah, it was pretty cool.

**DANI: **Cool? That's all you have to say?

**SPENCER REID: **I guess? I'm not much of a fashion guy… The picture was awesome though.

**DANI: **Awesome… Ok I guess I can settle for awesome. But I must run, my Aunt wants me to help with supper. TTYL!

**DANI has logged off**

**SPENCER REID: **...You looked beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**FYI: **_**Français Amour**_** means "French Love".  
A/N (Ashley's Note): Please review! Also, if anyone has any "one shot" ideas for this, please let me know!**

**D MORGAN has logged online**

**TECHIE GODDESS: **So my little drop of chocolate, how is the bullpen holding up this fine Monday?

**D MORGAN: **Same as always sugar mama, just waiting for everyone to trickle in and get this day over with.

**TECHIE GODDESS: **What's the rush, got a big date tonight?

**D MORGAN: **Oh, you know there's no other date I would want more than one with you!

**TECHIE GODDESS: **Oh you. Stop it, you're making me flushed in this tiny dungeon of a room. Tell me, how has our little Reid been handling the Operation: _Français Amour_?

**D MORGAN: **Oh, you know him. They're just friends. I don't think he can even begin to think about being something else. It freaks him out too much. You saw how nervous he got when Prentiss pulled out the second article where she was just wearing a bikini and a necklace. I can't believe a racy add like that was just selling a necklace! But she did look good, didn't you see Reid's face? I can't believe he dropped coffee all over himself. Hahaha…

**TECHIE GODDESS: **lol. I sure did. I don't think I've ever seen his face turn that red before. It didn't help that you, so loudly might I add, mentioned this is the girl he's been talking to almost every night.

**D MORGAN: **What? It's true! I can see his screen from where I am and from the looks of it, he's reading one of her emails right now. You know what, I bet that they're writing raunchy little notes to each other. Maybe they're making some kind of creepy, nerdy book porn.

**TECHIE GODDESS: **Oh, Derek. You and your crazy stories. Can't you just see our little genius needs some help? He's obviously clueless when it comes to women, and it doesn't help that you bug him about it all the time. He just needs a little help, that's all.

**D MORGAN: **…What are you thinking of doing Garcia…?

**TECHIE GODDESS: ** Well, that's for me, the Oracle of Matchmaking, to know. I may have a few ideas up my sleeve.

**D MORGAN: **You know you're walking on dangerous territory here girl. Why don't you just leave him alone, let him have his incredible hot model friend that he obviously has a huge crush on.

**TECHIE GODDESS: **My loveable choco-bear. Just you wait. Must go - Need to grab Em for some girl talk! See you at lunch ;)

**TECHIE GODDESS has logged off**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Happy 26__th__ Dr. Reid!  
May this year bring you good fortune.  
From:  
Your (slightly) older, but more beautiful friend,  
Emily_

…_.. _

_Happy bday big boy!  
Lets go out for your birthday for a change.  
Drinks on me.  
Hope you like your gift! Heh heh  
Morgan_

…_.._

_Happy Birthday, my sweet son.  
I hope you enjoy your year.  
I am so proud of you Spencer.  
I wish I could be there with you today, but I have a lecture this afternoon.  
Love, Mom._

…_.._

_Happy Birthday, kiddo.  
Only 26 and one of the best FBI agents out there.  
Have a good one,  
Hotch.  
P.S. hope you like the present, everyone pitched in for it._

…_.._

**SPENCER REID  
39490-48st  
Quantico, VA  
22135**

**Return Address  
DANI LEREUX  
13 Rue Massenet  
Nice, France  
06000**

_Happy shared Birthday, Spence! This day just got better, now that I have someone to REALLY share it with! Don't go getting high off your arse because you're one year older than me. You may be smarter than me Dr. Reid, but I am wiser!_

_Enclosed is a gift from me to you. I spent nearly 2 whole days searching around the net for it, but I found what I was looking for! Hope you like it. Let me know that you got it!_

_Love, Dani_

…

"She gave you what?" Morgan asked again, not sure if he heard right. He, Reid, Garcia and Prentiss were all standing in the small coffee room while they awaited the steaming coffee to finish dripping.

"It's an original 1994 Starship Enterprise NCC-1701-B Playmate!" Reid said again as he waved his coffee mug around excitedly.

"Playmate? Are you telling me she sent you some fantasized Star Trekkie porn?" Morgan replied again, still not grasping the concept.

Reid blushed slightly but shook his head, "No, it's a model of one of the Starships in Star Trek. It's incredibly rare, I haven't even been able to find one yet… Not that I've been looking or anything…" He shifted his eyes to the coffee maker, suddenly wishing he hadn't brought up the subject at all. He felt incredibly guilty, he had forgotten Dani shared the same birthday as her. Actually it's not that he forgot that, he had forgotten his own birthday. He was truly touched that so many people had remembered though.

"Well… Looks like you found someone special then!" Morgan said after stealing the first cup of coffee and patted his friend hard on the back before exiting the small coffee room back to his desk.

"I, uh… I feel kind of bad though…" Reid said, his voice much lower now even though Morgan had already left the room.

Prentiss and Garcia shared a small, hidden smile. "Why's that?" Prentiss asked.

"I… Well I forgot it was my own birthday. It came up so soon, I mean… Well, I guess that means I forgot hers too. I didn't think she'd get me anything. Am I supposed to get her something? Would it be rude if I sent her something now, even though she probably knows I got hers already?" Reid asked, his face slightly flustered. Prentiss turned her back to him as she busied herself with the coffee pot, pouring it into two awaiting mugs for her and Garcia.

"Well, I don't think you need to worry. Some things get taken care of without you knowing." Garcia smiled sweetly and graciously accepted the steaming mug of coffee from Emily.

"Huh?" Reid questioned as he raised an eyebrow. His gaze shifted from girl to girl as a suspicious feeling waved over him.

"Don't worry, Reid. We know you're forgetful, so we took care of it for you." Prentiss added and shared another smirk with the blonde beside her.

"What?!" Reid exclaimed, then glanced quickly at the doorway as his cheeks pinkened. "What did you send her? Why didn't you just remind me??"

The girls' smiles widened at his nervousness and, feeling a tad guilty, Emily explained. "It's not bad Reid. We figured you'd forget, seeing as you forgot your own birthday last year. We didn't think you could remember someone else's. We just know how close you two are, so we didn't want her to feel upset about you forgetting that you two share a birthday!"

Reid continued to stare at the girls in disbelief. His thoughts about coffee were momentarily forgotten.

"What did you send?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"You worry too much, sweetums. It was just a little necklace, don't worry it wasn't anything lovey dovey like Morgan would have sent. It's just a simple, cool piece of jewellery. End of story. You can thank us later, once you're done peeing your pants." Garcia teased, as Reid stood frozen in fear of the girls' increasingly suspicious act. He relaxed slightly when they mentioned it was just a piece of jewellery, nothing too sentimental.

"Well… Thanks…" He replied as the girls made their way out of the room giggling. He frowned and made his way to the almost empty coffee pot and suddenly found himself worried that Dani might not like whatever they sent her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**DANI has logged online**

**DANI: **OMG, Spencer it's beautiful!

**SPENCER REID: **What is?

**DANI: ** That necklace you sent me silly! I can't believe you sent something, you didn't have to.

**SPENCER REID: **Er, well you didn't have to either! But thanks. I can't believe you found that. It must have cost you a fortune…

**DANI: **Nah, I got friends in high places. Lol. But seriously, this necklace, it's gorgeous. Where did you find it? It looks like the little characters on it are Egyptian or something…

**SPENCER REID: **Uh… Yeah. No, I got friends in high places too… I'm glad you like it.

**DANI: ** Like it? I love it. It's exactly the kind of thing I wanted, but could never find.

**SPENCER REID: ***BLUSH*

**DANI: **Oh, don't go being all shy on me Doctor. Happy Birthday by the way.

**SPENCER REID: **Happy Birthday to you too. How does 25 feel?

**DANI: ** I can honestly say I feel as good as 24.

**SPENCER REID: **lol glad to hear it.

**DANI: **Are you going out tonight for your bday?

**SPENCER REID: **Actually, yeah. I finally let Morgan talk me into going out for drinks with the team. Hotch is even going so I can't exactly pass up THAT opportunity.

**DANI: **Wow, Agent Hotchner going out clubbing? Lol that's a sight. You should take pictures.

**SPENCER REID: **I know, it's a rare thing indeed. How was your night? It's 3am, tell me you did something for your birthday…

**DANI: **But of course, Doctor. I got home a little while ago, some friends took me out.

**SPENCER REID: **Oh yeah?

**DANI: **Yeah. I have to admit, it's a little ahrd to type right now…

**SPENCER REID: **Dani Lereux, are you telling me you're drunk right now?

**DANI: **lol maybe…

**SPENCER REID: ***gasp* Here I thought you were an innocent little angel.

**DANI: **Oh yeah right. Do you forget about-

**SPENCER REID: **About…?

**DANI: **Nevermnid

**SPENCER REID: **No, what were you going to say?

**DANI: **It'n notihing. Forget I menitond it. When are you doing out?

**SPENCER REID: **I swear, if you weren't drunk right now, I would have to be scolding you on your grammar skills lady.

**DANI: **You woudl SCOLD me…?

**SPENCER REID: **…Maybe just a little bit.

**DANI: **Spencer Reid, Are uoy flirting with me?

**SPENCER REID: **What! No…

**SPENCER REID: **Shit that's Morgan. I gotta go, looks like the night's about to begin…

**DANI: **Don't soind too excited. My night is cloes to over. I think it's bed time.

**SPENCER REID: **Sweet dreams

**DANI: ** You too, have fun tonight. Don't do anthying I woujldn't do Doctor Reid.

**DANI has logged off**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So did she like it?" Emily yelled over the loud music as she sipped on her rum and coke through a red straw. The bar was getting full and she could see Morgan at the bar flirting hardcore with the scantily dressed woman behind the counter.

"Yeah. She loved it." Reid shouted in reply. He had only been there for a few minutes, but he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. The scene wasn't something he was used to experiencing.

"Good. You're welcome Dr. Reid. Now, go enjoy your birthday. Don't think you're paying for anything tonight either!" Garcia gave the young agent's shoulder a squeeze just as Morgan came up to them and handed Reid a drink.

"Come on, pretty boy, there's two girls I'd like to introduce you to…" Morgan said slyly as he casually slid an arm around Reid's shoulders. Reid sent a desperate look behind him to the two girls, but they only waved and smiled at him as Morgan dragged him away.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Emily turned to Garcia.

"Do you think either of them know what it means?" Emily asked, her face only inches away from Garcia's ear.

Garcia shook her head as she pulled her lips from the bright blue straw. "I don't think either of them know Egyptian. I think it's, like, the coolest gift we could have got. And only we'll know that it means "Make Lover Return". We'll have to see if it works…" Garcia replied with a devilish look on her face and let out an evil laugh. Emily smiled back.

"Definitely. I'm just glad you found it. It was a crazy website…" Emily shouted as she began to scan the crowd, wondering where the rest of the team had dispersed to.

"I'm a Techie, this is what we do, dear." Garcia replied. The conversation ended as they seen JJ flouncing up to them, her blonde hair trailing behind her, along with Hotch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next one. Thanks again for the reviews! And again, if anyone has any ideas they would want to see happen, just let me know!**

Dani woke up groggily and struggled to lift her head from the drooled on pillow. She could hear her cell phone loudly interrupting her sleep and she looked at her bedside clock to see that it was 9:02am.

Groaning loudly, Dani rolled to her side and reached for the cell phone that was angrily vibrating and ringing at the same time from her night stand. She tried to adjust her bleary eyes to examine the caller ID on the front screen.

****SPENCER REID CALLING****

Dani frowned in confusion at the phone, but flipped it open and brought it to her ear as she laid back down on her pillow.

"Hello?" She mumbled, her own voice surprising at how rough and groggy it sounded. She blamed it on last night, too much yelling, too much bar hopping, too much drinking.

"It's MEEEEE!" A voice shouted from the other line, cracking a little in the middle.

"Spencer...?" Dani asked in confusion as she looked at the clock again to see the time. _Yup... 9am... That would make it... Umm.. What time over there...? _Dani struggled to do the math, but her head pounded too much to think.

"Yeah! It's Spencer, sorry." She heard a lot of background noises, people talking loudly and the faint beat of music.

Dani laughed softly, "You don't have to apologize. Where in the hell are you?"

"The bar! I told you I was going out. It's my biiiirthdayyyy!!! Hey, it's OUR birthdays!" Dani chuckled to herself, Reid's voice was slurring and she could tell he had been drinking.

"Well, it's not mine anymore. Don't forget, you just woke me up to a brand new day... Thanks a lot..." Dani grumbled as she re-covered her shivering body and sunk back down into her comfy bed.

"Aw. I'm sorry, I.. I forget we have different times... You want me to go...?" He apologized as his voice lowered slightly in shame. Dani laughed louder.

"No, Spencer. It's ok... I had to wake up soon anyways." Dani yawned and tried to listen more carefully to the background noise.

"Ohh ok then.. Then I'm not sorry! You can thank me later."

"Spencer, you're drunk aren't you?"

"Psh. NO. You don't know what you're talking about. I never drink." He brushed off, then suddenly Dani could hear him yelling at someone in the background.

"What? No I don't want to dance! I'm busy... Go away!" Dani snickered as she listened to him talking to someone on the other line.

"Are you modellelling today or something?" Spencer turned his attention back to his cell phone.

"Yeah.. I might be going to Italy sometime in the future! That would be amazing." Dani explained as she yawned. She doubted he would be remembering any of this in the morning.

"Ohhh man. You're so... Lucky. And you know, you're hot. You're hot you know that?" His slurring became worse as he lowered his voice even more, trying to be discreet with what he was saying, making Dani laugh again. "Hey, did... Did you know... Italy.. The Italy flag, it was inspired.. by the French flag that was introduced during.. During, uh, Napolean's invasion of the peninsula in 1797...?"

"Yo, Pretty Boy! It's time for a round of shots!" Dani could hear Morgan's voice boom from the other end before she could comprehend the drunken statistic Reid just fired at her. "What are you do- Who the hell are you talking to? It's drinking time, it better not be your mom, or I swear to God I'll..."

Dani heard Morgan's voice trail off with empty threats and she giggled at Reid's lack of response, then she suddenly heard shuffling on the phone.

"No, give it back!"

"You need to come inside."

"Ok! Ok, just... give me a minute!"

Dani frowned in confusion, but laughed inspite of it as she heard the two fighting over the phone. Suddenly Reid's voice came back on.

"Sorry, Morgan's being a... I gotta go, apparently I have to go shoot something?" Reid said, his voice full of confusion and alcohol. Then suddenly the line went dead.

Dani frowned at her cell phone as she flipped it shut, her mind trying to back track the conversation she just had. She smiled and shook her head as she slipped back under her covers, hoping to get a little more sleep before she had to get up.

.............................................................................................................................................................

**EMILY PRENTISS/19403-34st/QUANTICO VA/22135**

_Bonjourno from Milan!_

_Just wanted to send you a postcard from one of THE most beautiful cities! _

_Shoot is going really well, there's only about 5 of us who came. All the better!_

_I'll get to do some shopping, don't worry though Em, I'll send you something!_

_Tell everyone I said hi. I'll send you follow up pics from my Italy trip!_

_Take care,_

_Dani_

_............................................................................................................................................................._

**D MORGAN has logged online**

**D MORGAN: **What are you doing all quiet over there?

**SPENCER REID: **Nothing. Just working.

**D MORGAN: **Uh huh... I don't believe you for a second. What are you doing, writing your girlfriend?

**SPENCER REID: **For the last time, she's not my girlfriend! We're just friends.

**D MORGAN: **Sure. Ok, then why is she hopping on the internet whenever she can to write you an email? She's travelling all over Europe, yet she still finds the time to write you. That seems to be a little extravagant for just friends...

**SPENCER REID: **Come on. She writes you and Emily too, not just me. Who says she's not a computer nerd?

**D MORGAN:** Yeah, the day I find a super model who is a computer nerd by night...

**SPENCER REID: **There's Garcia. You're always telling her how beautiful SHE is...

**D MORGAN: **...

**D MORGAN:** Ok, in fear that my own balls would get ripped off if I said any different, You have a point there.

..............................................................................................................................................................

_Ma chère soeur Sophie,_

_Happy Graduation!_

_I can't believe you're going off to college, when did you grow up so fast?!_

_I'm so proud of you and I know you'll do well._

_Don't forget to write me everything. I mean EVERYTHING._

_Aunt Heléne and I will miss you so much!_

_Take care sis,_

_-Dani_

.............................................................................................................................................................

To: Spencer Reid

From: Dani Lereux

Subject: She's gone!

_Dear Spencer,_

_Well, my baby sister is gone to college. I can't believe it! I know I should be jumping up for joy that she's out of my hair, but it was actually really nice being able to spend time with her again (living under the same roof!). She's a lot better to spend time with now that she's older, opposed to her being this annoying little 9 year old, while I'm trying to be cool in high school. *Sigh* Where does the time go??_

_She's going to college in California. Can you believe that? She flew over there with her packed suitcases and is all dormed in. I have no idea what struck her to go to college all the way in the states, except for the fact that one of her best friends' family moved there last year. I think she's sharing a dorm with her, so that's good. At least I know she's in good hands and not wandering around with strangers! A girl's gotta look after her little sis, even if they're in seperate countries!_

_I'm going to miss her a lot, especially now that I have a week off from shooting. Speaking of which, I'm going out with my friends tonight and they just rang up so I have to go._

_Take care,_

_D_

_P.S. Do you remember when you were out for your birthday? Well, I should say, do you remember ANYTHING from your birthday? How drunk were you when you called me???_

_.........................................................................................................................................................._

**SPENCER REID has logged online**

**SPENCER REID: **Do you remember me calling anybody on the night of my bday??

**EMILY PRENTISS: **Calling anyone? Like who?

**SPENCER REID: **Just anyone...?

**EMILY PRENTISS: **My dear Reid, were you too drunk that night to remember anything?

**SPENCER REID: **I don't know... Maybe?

**EMILY PRENTISS: **Well, Morgan mentioned you disappeared for a while and when he finally found you, you were outside talking to someone on your cell phone...

**SPENCER REID: **Really?... He didn't say... He didn't mention what I was saying did he?

**EMILY PRENTISS: **No he didn't. But someone else did tee hee

**SPENCER REID: **What? Who? Emily, tell me.

**EMILY PRENTISS: **Oh, I don't know... Dani DID mention something in one of her emails...

**SPENCER REID: **You know it was Dani? What did she say?

**EMILY PRENTISS: **Oh, I don't know. Something about you calling her and waking her up...

**SPENCER REID: **What? Did I really? Did she say anything else? What was I talking about? I didn't say anything embarrassing, did I?

**EMILY PRENTISS: **lol calm down Reid. And that's for me to know! You should have paced your liquor better.

**SPENCER REID: **Emily! Tell me!

**EMILY PRENTISS: **Sorry smarty pants. Not my fault you don't remember! :P

**EMILY PRENTISS: **Oh, here comes JJ. Saved by the bell!

**EMILY PRENTISS has logged off**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next one up! Thanks to **_**poisonlacecookies, Sue1313, **_**and **_**kimidragon **_**for reviewing so far! Keep it up! (please!)**

"We need to find Sharon Smith, she's a professor here…" Emily Prentiss mentioned as her and Reid pulled up to the large college parking lot. "Apparently she was the last one to see the last victim alive, she gave her a ride home after soccer practice."

Reid nodded along as Prentiss spoke and he shifted his messenger back uncomfortably as he stepped out of the SUV.

"Do you ever wonder how people get used to this hot weather? I feel like I'm melting…" Prentiss complained as she fanned herself with the file folder in her left hand. The California sun was beaming down on them as they walked across the large parking lot. Reid looked at her through the sunglasses he had on.

"Actually, after only a few days of experiencing such a drastic change in temperature, your body starts to get used to it. It all goes back to Darwin's theory of evolution, where going from one extreme to the other, your body will slowly adapt to the change and-" Reid stopped abruptly after noticing the look Prentiss was giving him. He cast his eyes to the ground and cleared his throat.

"I mean, yeah it's pretty hot this time of day…" He reworded and stared up at the sky, making Prentiss smile and shake her head.

They reached the main entrance to the college, most of the classes were just letting out for the day. Prentiss reached for the handle, but Reid stopped her before she could open it all the way.

"Just a sec…" He mumbled and craned his neck a little, trying to get a better look through the dispersing crowd.

"Reid, what are you doing?" Prentiss asked a little impatiently as he stood still with his back facing her.

"Emily, is that… It looks like…" Reid stammered, not really sure if he was seeing things or not. Prentiss let go of the door and stepped around Reid to see where he was looking. After a few seconds of scanning the crowd, she seen a younger woman with long, dark brown hair. She could only see the profile view of her, but Emily frowned in confusion as she looked back at Reid.

"Is that Dani?" She questioned out loud. Without answering, Reid looked at her in confusion and started off towards the girl, Prentiss quickly following behind.

"Hey! Dani…? Dani!" Reid shouted as they got closer to the girl who was in conversation with another woman roughly the same age. She obviously didn't hear Reid calling her because she didn't turn to face them.

"Dani??" Reid said again once he reached them and gently touched the girl's shoulder, making her spin around.

"Excuse me?" She replied and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion at the couple. Her friend waved suddenly, mentioning some meeting she had to get to and briskly walked off.

"You're.. Not Dani, are you?" Prentiss realized after seeing the girl's face. She shook her head in answer, but shifted her gaze continuously between the two.

"I'm Sophie… Do you guys know my sister or something?" She replied as Prentiss brought her hand up to her forehead after the realization sunk in.

"Oh! Sophie, you're Dani's sister. Geez, you two sure look an awful lot alike…" Prentiss laughed and held out her hand. "I'm Emily Prentiss, I-"

"You helped my sister in Seattle…" Sophie interrupted and broke into a smile as she shook Prentiss' hand gently. "She's told me a lot about you."

Suddenly her eyes shifted to the lanky man beside Emily and she eyed him carefully, making him shift uncomfortably under her stare.

"And you are…?" She drawled, wondering why he wasn't introducing himself like Emily. He smiled awkwardly and shook his head as if coming out of a daze.

"Sorry, I'm uh… Reid. Spencer Reid… Emily and I, we work with the Behavioural Analysis Unit at the FBI?" Reid stammered a bit nervously, receiving a skeptical nod from the mini version of Dani Lereux.

"YOU'RE Spencer Reid?" Sophie exclaimed suddenly and laughed. "Sorry, I heard a lot about you too. You're different than I pictured…" She continued studying him before Emily spoke up.

"How's your sister doing? She mentioned you were going to college in California, I just didn't know it was this one. Are you enjoying it so far?" Prentiss asked and Dani switched her attention to the beautiful brunette and began having conversation with her as Reid watched on, a baffling expression remaining on his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**DANI has logged online**

**SOPHIE: **So I totally met your States friends the other day.

**DANI: **My what?

**SOPHIE: **You know, those people who helped you back in Seattle? I met 2 of them the other day. They were in town for some case they were called in on I guess.

**DANI: **Really? That's crazy, who did you meet? How did you know it was them?

**SOPHIE: **Well I was just outside talking with Jen, and suddenly these 2 people come running up to me and asking if I was you. Lol it was pretty funny, I was SO confused at first… Then I said I was Sophie and it dawned on them that I was your sister. Apparently we look alike.

**DANI: **Apparently…

**SOPHIE: **Anyways, so yeah. It was Emily and Spencer. Emily seems pretty cool, that Spencer guy is kind of weird though…

**DANI: **What? Shut up, no he isn't.

**SOPHIE: **Oh come on, you don't think he's a little… Awkward?

**DANI: **Well… Maybe at first. He gets all flustered and nervous a lot. But it's cute.

**SOPHIE: **Cute, eh? So are you like, all in love with this guy or what?

**DANI: **lol! In love with him? Yeah right, we're just friends. Ever since Seattle, we talk a lot back and forth. I keep in touch with Emily too.

**SOPHIE: **Uh huh… Well he sure did turn red when I told them the story about you when you were drunk on your birthday and started stripping on the street.

**DANI: **What? When did you tell him that?? Or why, I should ask…

**SOPHIE: **lol I don't know. After their case was over, they had a few hours to waste before going back home, so I went out for coffee with them. We just started talking and I was sharing stories.

**DANI: **God… I was so drunk that night. You didn't tell them anything else did you?

**SOPHIE: **Well, besides the fact that you kept complaining about how hot it was in the taxi and when you started stripping AGAIN in the back, the cab driver caught look and nearly drove us into that building.

**DANI: **Oh god. I'm never drinking that much again. Just keep reminding me over and over, who needs AA when I have horrendous stories like that to make me never drink again.

**SOPHIE: **lol it was fun though. But yeah, you're Spencer friend sure embarrasses easily. You should have seen his face. Emily and I were just laughing and he was all beet red and got all flustered. He started talking about the percentage of car accidents that include taxi cabs…?

**DANI: **haha Yeah that sounds like him. So how's college life treating ya?

**SOPHIE: **It's going good! I really like it so far, it's so great to be with Jen again, it's fun that we're in the same dorm room together. We spent the first week catching up on stuff.

**SOPHIE: **Ah, speak of the devil. She just got back, so I have to go. Studying awaits!

**DANI: **Ok, take care sis. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!

**SOPHIE: **Yeah, don't worry. I won't be stripping my clothes in any cabs any time soon…

**DANI: **You're an ass.

**SOPHIE has logged off**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

To: Derek Morgan  
From: Dani Lereux  
Subject: France dominates!

_Well hello there D #2,_

_I just had to take a moment to write you to BRAG. I KNOW you were watching the game last night and I KNOW you saw us kick your ass in soccer (or football as us Europeans refer it to). You guys weren't getting anything past Landreau,_ _he was unstoppable! And did you see that goal by Cissé?! Man it was such an amazing game. It's too bad USA couldn't step up to the power of France!_

_You owe me 20 bucks._

_-D #1_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

To: Dani Lereux  
From: Derek Morgan  
Subject: Re: France dominates!

_Ok girly, first of all, if anything I'M D#1. Case closed._

_Second of all, we just played it easy on you guys. We know you're first few games are most definitely your weakest, so we took advantage of it and let you guys win to throw you off track. This way you'll be all high of your ass, thinking you can win the next time we play. When it matters! Then, BAM USA will kick your ass all the way to Norway!_

_Anyways, I gotta run. Take it easy girly. And you'll get your money next time I see you. How about that :P_

_-Morgan_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TECHIE GODDESS has logged online**

**D MORGAN: **Hey baby girl, how's things going in that tiny little room of yours?

**TECHIE GODDESS: **Well, my delicious little chocolate muffin, you know as much as I do how slow this day has been.

**D MORGAN: **Yeah you got that right. So what have you been doing to keep yourself busy?

**TECHIE GODDESS: **Ahh You dirty little man, you know I can't resist hidden innuendoes like that. HOWEVER I have spent this slow day doing very important research.

**D MORGAN: **Research? What kind of research, there's no open cases right now…

**TECHIE GODDESS: **No there isn't, BUT there is a little something that is known as Operation: _Français Amour._

**D MORGAN: **Oh no, not this again. Leave the kids alone!

**TECHIE GODDESS: **Come on, you know he needs our help.

**D MORGAN: **Ok, I agree with that. He is clueless when it comes to women…

**TECHIE GODDESS: **Exactly!

**D MORGAN: **So what are you getting yourself into now?

**TECHIE GODDESS: **Well, like I said I've been doing some research. You should see the emails going back and forth between these two. I do believe our little Reid is flirting as some times. Or at least trying to…

**D MORGAN: **You hacked into his emails? Garcia, isn't that like… Illegal??

**TECHIE GODDESS: **Well it's not like he'll ever know. And you'd better stay hush about it or I'll have to take care of you myself.

**D MORGAN: **I like the sounds of that!

**TECHIE GODDESS: **Well, sadly I wasn't talking about the way you're thinking of. So anyways, I went through some of the emails and I've come to a conclusion that isn't so bad. I'm just going to send an email to her pretending to be Reid and attach a cute little meaningful song to it. That's it.

**D MORGAN: **Then you PROMISE you'll stop interfering?

**TECHIE GODDESS: **Ok, I promise. Scout's Honor, this is the last mission I will take part in playing matchmaker for Operation: _Français Amour._

**D MORGAN: **Thank god. Now, work's almost over, what do you say we go get some dinner?

**TECHIE GODDESS: **Ah, I thought you'd never ask. Meet you outside in 15.

**TECHIE GODDESS has logged off**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys, this one is a little angsty and warning for drugs. Sorry this one is short, but I wrote it all before work, and now I have to get going! Please be kind and review! Next one should hopefully be up soon!**

To: Spencer Reid  
From: Dani Lereux  
Subject: Nightmares

_Dear Spencer,_

_So I just signed online, but you weren't there so I decided to email you. It's about… 3am here, making it I guess 6pm where you are. You're probably at work, or out saving lives or something. But I just needed to talk to someone about the nightmare I had. Hopefully then I can shake it off my chest…_

_This one was different. It was about Seattle, but it wasn't about me. In the dream I was 17 again. I was just climbing back into my window that terrible night. I remember hearing a noise, like something falling and breaking from the living room, so I went into the hallway to check it out. The light was still on and I remember thinking exactly what I thought that night. Why is the light on, mom's usually in bed by now… Only this time I didn't fear that she knew I snuck out and she was waiting for me to come home, this time I knew what was happening._

_I walk into the living room and I see this man, only it didn't look like a man, he was just a dark blur. I could see a silhouette of his body, the outlines, but nothing was clear about him. I couldn't see his face, I couldn't see what kind of clothes he was wearing, he was just this dark… Thing. My mom was screaming for him to stop and suddenly I see him smash something over her head and she falls. I could feel the floor shake when she fell. Then the man grabs something from his pocket and I see this bag. I started screaming and screaming for him to stop, but I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed. All I could do is stand there and watch this man start to suffocate my mom. All I remember is me screaming at the top of my lungs, but it didn't phase him, he didn't turn around or anything. It was like he couldn't hear me. _

_The last thing I remember is him suffocating her and then he suddenly just jumped out the window down the fire escape. Then I woke up._

_It was such a terrible dream, Spencer… I doubt I'll be able to fall back asleep. I wish you were here to talk to, but I know you have a life too. _

_Sorry about the strange email…_

_-Dani_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**SOPHIE has logged online**

**SOPHIE: **Hey sis! What are you doing online? It's like 3am over there…

**DANI: **Yeah, I know. I was just writing an email.

**SOPHIE: **At 3am? What was so important that you had to write an email now?

**DANI: **Nothing really. I just couldn't sleep. But anyways Soph, I'm going to go make some tea hopefully to make me get sleepy.

**SOPHIE: **Oh, I see. You have a stomach ache. Drink that ginger tea, Aunt Hélene has it above the stove.

**DANI: **Yeah that's what's keeping me up… Thanks Soph, I think I will try it. Have a good night.

**SOPHIE: **You too!

**DANI has logged off**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

To: Dani Lereux  
From: Spencer Reid  
Subject: Re: Nightmares

_Hey Dani,_

_Sorry I wasn't here when you were online… I was at work, we had to finish up some reports regarding a case from the other day. I just got home and it's now… 9pm. I'm hoping you got back to sleep, I'm sorry you're having nightmares, I know how bad they can be. I'll tell you something that not many people know about me…_

_My mom is a paranoid schizophrenic. When I was younger, my dad left us, I guess he couldn't take the pressure anymore. My mom continued to get worse and once I turned 18, I realized that she needed help and I had her sent away to a sanitarium. I write her every single day, about anything I can think of because I feel guilty for not going to see her… I think I've seen her maybe twice in the last year and a half._

_I've had a lot of nightmares since entering the BAU… It's mostly expected when you enter this field of work, but mine lasted forever after this one case. I still have them. Lately I've been having nightmares about my mom. In most of them, I'm walking down these bright white hallways and I know something is wrong. When I enter a room I see like 5 people holding my mom down and when my mom notices I'm there she just screams, then I wake up. I always wake up at the same part._

_I know how you feel… Maybe not exactly, but I know how nightmares can affect someone. You just have to try and push past them, it's all a figment of your unconscious state. But if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here. Maybe not really here, but you're always welcome to email me._

_Spencer_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dani stumbled towards the bar, ready to order another vodka and sprite. It was 2am already, but she had been drinking with some friends from the modelling industry since 8pm. Genevieve, a model from the same company as Dani, came up beside her and leaned over the bar to wave the cute, dark haired bartender towards them.

"Salut! Je voudrais…" Genevieve began to slur out their order of drinks and the man behind the bar smiled at them both before grabbing two glasses. Genevieve smiled and winked to Dani as they waited patiently.

Dani closed her eyes briefly, a little surprised at herself for how much she had already drank. She pushed a finger to her temple as the vivid nightmare from the other night flashed back into her mind and she shook her head, trying to rid the image.

Genevieve suddenly handed her a drink and Dani smiled gratefully as she brought it to her lips. She knew in the back of her mind it was her way of trying to forget. For one night she would like to have no nightmares, no thoughts about what happened back in Seattle.

They went back to the small group who was sitting around a small table, all laughing and drinking. Dani smiled as she stood beside Genevieve, wondering if she should just go home.

Suddenly Genevieve whispered into her ear, and not sure if she heard properly, Dani looked at her in question. Genevieve reached into the tiny pocket of her skin tight jeans and pulled out a tiny bag which was filled with a bunch of tiny pills.

Dani looked back at Genevieve, she had already put one of the pills in her mouth and was now offering the bag to Dani. She looked at it curiously and Genevieve leaned in, telling her it would help her relax and feel _BIEN_ (good). After a few moments thought and realizing that the alcohol was only worsening her thoughts about the haunting images, Dani finally reached in and pulled out a tiny white pill from the bag. With one more look to Genevieve, Dani popped it in her mouth and flushed it down with her vodka drink, hoping she would soon feel relief from the nightmares.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

To: Spencer Reid  
From: Sophie Lereux  
Subject: Dani

_Hi Spencer,_

_Not sure if you remember me, I'm Dani's sister Sophie, we met when you were in CA? Anyways, I know you and my sister talk a lot, I'm wondering if you heard from her lately? It's been about 2 weeks since I've heard from her and it's very strange. I normally talk to her online or on the phone about every other day…_

_I'm a little worried, but I'm sure it's nothing. She's probably just busy, maybe she got a new contract and is modelling in London for all I know. Let me know if you hear from her._

_Thanks._

_Sophie_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**SPENCER REID has logged online**

**SPENCER REID: **Hey Emily, I know you're busy, but have you talked to Dani lately?

**EMILY PRENTISS: **No, I was going to ask you. I got this email from her sister saying she hasn't heard from her in a while and asked me if I have…

**SPENCER REID: **I got the same email.

**EMILY PRENTISS: **Dani usually emails me or sends me a something every week and it's been a while since I've heard from her.

**SPENCER REID: **I know… I haven't talked to her for almost two weeks now… Do you think she's ok??

**EMILY PRENTISS: **I'm sure she's just busy… Have you tried calling her or emailing her?

**SPENCER REID: **Yeah, but I think I'll try again. I'll let you know if I hear from her.

**EMILY PRENTISS: **Thanks. But here comes Hotch and he doesn't look happy. You'll have to save it for later…

**EMILY PRENTISS has logged off**

**SPENCER REID has logged off**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

To: Dani Lereux  
From: Spencer Reid  
Subject: You there?

_Dani,_

_Just wondering if everything's ok… Haven't heard from you in a while and your sister emailed me and Emily wondering if we've heard from you. Is everything alright?_

_Please write or call as soon as you get this._

_Spencer_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

***You have 4 missed calls***

Spencer Reid – 8:03pm

**Spencer Reid – 9:42pm**

**Sophie Lereux – 10:07pm**

**Spencer Reid – 1:43am**

…..

Dani stared at her missed calls list and debated calling either of them back. Before she could decide, her phone began vibrating in her hand and she stared down at the caller ID.

**SPENCER REID CALLING**

Dani sighed out loud and knitted her eyebrows together, biting her lip to prevent the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She tossed the cell phone on her nightstand and stood to close her bedroom door. It was 2:30am and she wasn't tired. She couldn't sleep, afraid of the images that would enter her mind. Reaching into her oversized bag, she rustled around until she found the small bag she received from Genevieve. She stared at the small, white pills for a moment before closing her eyes and taking a large, shaky breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for this one being short again (hey not bad for having two posts in one day though!)  
I must point out, how IRONICALLY creepy it was that the new episode of CM was all about Reid's nightmares. I think it's so crazy that that was the new episode after I posted my chapter about the nightmares. Creepy.  
Anyways, please review! Hopefully next one up tomorrow!**

**TECHIE GODDESS has logged online**

**TECHIE GODDESS: **Ok my little packet of brown sugar, I'm about to pull off the best matchmaking move in history.

**D MORGAN: **Come on Garcia, maybe you should leave it alone… You know they haven't heard from her in a couple weeks now, maybe we should let it be?

**TECHIE GODDESS: **Uh uh, _mon amour, _this is the main reason I'm playing my cards now. She just needs a little something to spice things up with our sweet little genius.

**D MORGAN: **I still don't think it's a good idea. What if she's going through something hard right now?

**TECHIE GODDESS: **Well, then this is exactly the thing that will cheer her up!

**D MORGAN: **There's just no changing your mind, is there?

**TECHIE GODDESS: **Honey, you learned that about me years ago. Gotta run! Cupid has to play her final round.

**TECHIE GODDESS has logged off**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

To: Dani Lereux  
From: Sophie Lereux  
Subject: Call me

_Hey D,_

_Just in between classes here, but give me a call whenever you can. I haven't talked to you in a while and I just want to make sure everything's still going good back home without me there!_

_You know my cell number._

_-S_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

To: Dani Lereux  
From: Spencer Reid  
Subject: See attachment…

ATTACHMENT: GREEN 3

(Attachment):  
_Green Eyes by Coldplay_

_Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I come here to talk  
I hope you understand_

That green eyes  
Yeah the spotlight shines upon you  
And how could anybody deny you  
I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
Now I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes

Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know

That green eyes  
You're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who tried to deny you  
Must be out of their mind

Because I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
Since I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes  
Green eyes  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**DANI has logged online**

**SPENCER REID: **Oh my god I thought you fell of the earth! Where have you been? Are you ok?

**DANI: **Spencer, that song was beautiful…

**SPENCER REID: **What song? Is everything ok over there?

**DANI: **The song you sent me…

**SPENCER REID: **What? I didn't send you any song.

**DANI: **Yes you did. You emailed me this morning with an attachment. It was a song.

**SPENCER REID: **Dani, honestly I have no idea what you're talking about… I haven't emailed you since the other day. Are you sure you're alright?

**DANI has logged off**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Reid walked briskly into the near empty bullpen of the BAU and quickly set his messenger bag on his chair without turning on his computer. He arrived oddly early, considering he was normally the last person getting to work, but he hardly slept all night due to the strange conversation he had had with Dani the night before.

He made his way down the short hallway towards the break room, the need for coffee was too overwhelming this early in the morning. Once he stepped in, he noticed Prentiss already starting a pot of coffee as she held the newspaper in her other hand.

"Morning Emily," Reid greeted as he walked straight to the cupboard holding his favourite mug.

"Geez! Reid, you scared me. What the hell are you doing here this early anyways?!" Prentiss jumped, nearly tipping the filter filled with coffee grounds all over the counter. She recovered quickly once she seen Reid's slightly distressed face.

"I was just up early." He gave a short explanation as he set the mug down beside the coffee pot in hopes it would make the coffee brew faster. He sat down at the small lunch table, quiet for a moment before looking up at Prentiss again.

"Hey Emily, have you talked to Dani lately…?" He asked tentatively. She slowly put the newspaper down and frowned slightly at the question.

"No, I still haven't talked to her… I keep wondering if I should be worried or not." She replied.

Reid nodded, taking a moment to process his thoughts. "She came online late last night and thanked me for a song. She said I sent her a song attachment? I didn't thought, I haven't emailed her for three days… I don't know what to think about that…"

Prentiss' frown deepened a little as she stared at her young colleague.

"That's kind of weird then… Maybe give it a couple days, maybe she had a dream or something. She could have just woken up when she talked to you." Prentiss suggested as she stood and grabbed her awaiting cup to fill with the freshly brewed beverage.

Reid sat at the table for a few minutes after Prentiss had left the break room to go back to her desk. His thoughts about coffee were replaced, and he sat silently thinking about the conversations he had had with Dani regarding nightmares.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	8. Chapter 8

**Nothing really new to say. I appreciate the reviews (as always!). Please keep reviewing, it drives me to write even more!**

"Jane Greene, she's the fourth victim this town has seen in a month. She has had the same cause of death as the other three, all of them were aged 17-19. Parents said she went missing after soccer practice last Thursday, she was supposed to come right home, but never made it." JJ announced as she passed out the several folders to the rest of the team who were seated around the large table in the BAU boardroom.

"All were sexually tortured and cause of death was forced head injury with a blunt object." Hotch added as he skimmed over the case.

"All were sexually tortured, yet their clothes were on when the bodies were found. It also appeared that the unsub combed their hair and they weren't placed in any sort of provocative position…" Reid murmured out loud as he rubbed his chin in thought. This case was going to be a brutal one, the entire team could feel it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Greene said Jane had straight A's, she was on the soccer team, the debate team and was vice president of her class. The other victims all had great records, highly respected students…" JJ continued, but suddenly the ring of a cell phone pierced the air and everyone turned to look at Reid who struggled to pull the cell phone out of his pocket.

"Sorry.." He mumbled, embarrassed from all the eyes on him and he quickly checked the caller ID on his phone.

****DANI LEREUX CALLING****

Reid frowned and bit his lip as he debated in his mind if he should be answering it, but after Hotch interrupted and looked at him sternly, Reid turned his phone to 'off' and shoved it back in his pocket, mumbling another apology to his superior as JJ continued with details from the case.

Reid struggled to pay attention, his thoughts were glued to the cell phone which seemed to be burning a hole in his pocket. He hadn't talked to Dani since the strange conversation online the other day and he cursed the fact she was calling right when they were briefing a case.

Suddenly Prentiss elbowed him and he brought his head back to reality and looked at her. She motioned to the door where the rest of the team was exiting and Reid quickly stood up to collect his things and follow behind. The town regarding the case was only 30 minutes away. They would be driving there and discussing the case the entire way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

To: Dani Lereux  
From: Sophie Lereux  
Subject: Finally!

_Hey sis,_

_God, finally you called! I was afraid you got swept up in the fashion industry and were now a total snob to the rest of the world. It was good to talk to you, although I have to admit that talking to you and Aunt Hélene only make me miss home that much more. Don't get me wrong, it was still great talking to you! Don't worry though, Christmas is around the corner and will be here before you know it. I'll be coming back to France for Christmas break, and you'd better have some good presents for me!_

_School's been good, a little tougher than I had anticipated though. It's hard to study when you're living with your best friend and all you want to do is stay up all night and chat._

_You sounded a little strange on the phone the other night. Have you been getting enough sleep? Kind of sounded like you were getting sick, maybe you should stay at home and rest for a couple days._

_Anyways, I have to get going here sis, talk to you soon!_

_-Soph_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dani drifted back into consciousness and seen a blinking light from the corner of her eye. The pill she had taken earlier had taken effect quickly due to her empty stomach. The lack of sleep had finally caught up with her and fatigue mixed with the little white tablet had cast her tired mind into bouts of unconsciousness for the last couple hours.

She struggled to sit up and stretched her arm outwards, towards the blinking green light. She finally reached it and touched the smooth front cover of her cell phone and pulled it in front of her face. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the caller ID.

****SPENCER REID CALLING****

The phone suddenly stopped vibrating in her hand and the little green light stopped blinking so urgently. It was the third time in the last two hours she had seen those words, and each time she seemed to reach the phone too late.

Dani set the phone down, feeling defeated and suddenly too tired to move. She bargained with herself, she would take a quick nap and then get up to do something. That seemed reasonable.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

To: Dani Lereux  
From: Emily Prentiss  
Subject: Fashion!

_Hi Dani,_

_I haven't heard from you in a while and I just wanted to check in to make sure everything Is going alright over there in beautiful France! _

_Things here are going alright, weather's getting a bit chilly. I'm thinking of taking a mini vacation and coming over to Europe! Wouldn't that be swell, I'll come steal you away and you can take me shopping at all the new trendy stores I'm sure have arose since I've been in Nice. _

_By the way, I haven't received any magazines or pictures of yours for almost a month now! What's up with that? _

_Write me when you can, I miss hearing from you!_

_-Emily_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**You've received a new text message!**

Yo pretty boy. Im feeling generous 2day, U got 15mins 2 get up and get dressed. I'll pick U up 4 work.  
-Morgan

_Reply  
_Sure, ok. I'm up already.

_Reply from Morgan  
_U up already?! I expected U 2 still B in bed. UR up early for Reid.

_Reply  
_Yeah I no.

_Reply from Morgan  
_B there in 15.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, thanks for the ride and all." Reid greeted Morgan as he slid into the passenger's side of the black SUV. He dropped his messenger bag on the floor and held his sweater in his lap as he brought the traveller's mug filled with coffee to his lips.

"Jesus Reid, you look like shit. You feeling alright?" Morgan replied as he looked at Reid in mock horror before bringing the SUV into gear.

Reid nodded silently as he sipped the hot coffee. "Yeah, I'm just… Tired, that's all." He replied, continuing to stare out the front window.

Morgan glanced over to his colleague in concern, but when Reid didn't say anything else, he just focused on the road as they made the short drive to the BAU.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_CALLING DANI LEREUX…_

"Bonjour, vous avez atteint le répondeur automatique de Dani Lereux. Je ne suis pas ici ainsi laissez en ce moment s'il vous plaît un message et je rendrai votre appel aussitôt que je peux. Hi, you've reached the voicemail of Dani Lereux. I'm not here right now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey, Emily, can I talk to you for a sec?" Reid asked uncomfortably as he walked up to Emily Prentiss' desk. She looked up at him and he shifted awkwardly as he bit his lip.

"Sure, what is it?" Prentiss asked and motioned for him to sit down beside her. The rest of the team was dispersed, it was only Reid and Prentiss in the bullpen at that rare moment.

Reid sat down quickly and pulled his cell phone from his pocket, fiddling with is in his lap as he debated what to say.

"Um, I received a voicemail sometime last night.. From Dani? I… I didn't know my phone was shut off and when I turned it on this morning… I found… Well, it… I don't really know what it is, I thought maybe you could listen..?" He stammered and suddenly held out the open cell phone to Emily.

She frowned in confusion but grabbed the cell phone from him anyways, holding it up to her ear after he pressed the number 1. Reid watched her face as she reacted to the voicemail, first she frowned deeper, then looked confused, then her eyes went still as she tried to study the voice on the other end.

"It's all in French… I think…" Reid finally said after she pulled the phone from her ear.

"Yeah.. Let me listen again…" Emily said and pressed the 1 again. She listened harder as the voice spoke frantically on the other end.

Reid waited patiently, tightly clasping his hands together in his lap as he watched Emily shake her head.

"She said something about… Prescription? Or pharmacy… And something about a bar… And pavement or driving… I'm not sure…"

Prentiss snapped the phone shut and looked at Reid, the frown still visible on her face.

"It's hard to understand, she was talking very fast and she was crying pretty hard, I could only catch a few words." Prentiss admitted and studied Reid. The worry showed on his face and he was biting the inside of his lip as he stared off to a various spot on Prentiss' desk.

"Should we be worried…?" Reid asked tentatively after snapping back to reality and he accepted the cell phone back from Emily.

"I'm not sure…" Prentiss admitted, then her eyes suddenly cast behind Reid and she raised her eyebrows. "But I don't think we have a lot of time to think about it…"

Reid frowned and turned in his chair to see Hotch and JJ walking briskly towards the bullpen with a case file in hand. Reid rolled his eyes and sighed out loud.

"Don't worry, Reid. Let's just leave it for now, we'll talk about it later, ok?" Prentiss said to him in a low voice as Hotch announced a new case.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

To: Spencer Reid  
From: Dani Lereux  
Subject: none

_Spencer, something terrible has happened…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	9. Chapter 9

_Dani sat in front of the tv, mindlessly watching a French soap opera. She decided to take her sister's advice, even though she wasn't sick, and stay home today. She was still in her pyjamas, she had just tossed her hair into a messy pony tail after waking up and now she sat on the small couch half-watching two sisters fighting over the same man on tv._

_She sighed out loud over nothing in particular and glanced at the clock hanging above the small decorative chair her Aunt loved. Dani never understood why, it was terribly uncomfortable to sit in, yet her Aunt would chop the hands off whoever tried to move it._

_It was nearing 3pm and her Aunt wasn't home yet. Dani frowned after realizing she should have been home two hours ago since she had only left to pick up groceries. That was at 11am._

_Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door which startled Dani. She turned the tv down and walked cautiously towards the door, unsure who was waiting on the other side. Peeking through the small window to the left of the door, she saw two police officers waiting patiently for someone to answer._

"_Can I help you?" Dani asked in confusion after unlocking the door and swinging it open. The police officers had no expressions visible on their face and they looked at each other awkwardly before the older one spoke._

"_Are you Dani Lereux?" He asked slowly with a surprisingly deep voice. Dani nodded and motioned for the officers to come in. They gratefully accepted and mumbled thanks as she closed the door behind them._

"_Mademoiselle, you may want to sit down…" The older one said as soon as Dani turned back around to face them. She frowned quickly and studied both of the men carefully before she replied._

"…_Why would I want to do that… Is something wrong?" She demanded and looked the older man in the eye. He shifted his gaze away, the other younger cop was avoiding her stare as he casually looked around the living room._

"…_Dani, your Aunt Hélene… She has been in a car accident…"_

_Dani wasn't sure she comprehended what the older man was saying. Her heart suddenly stopped and she felt paralyzed as she struggled to pay attention to his words._

"…_by another car, she died instantly. I'm terribly sorry…"_

_Dani tried to look up to the older man's face to see if he was lying, but she couldn't seem to focus her gaze on anything. She tried to move, she needed to sit down right now, but her feet wouldn't cooperate and suddenly everything was fading to black, just before she hit the hard floor beneath her._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**DANI has logged online**

**SPENCER REID: **Dani! Are you ok? I tried calling you, but it kept going straight to voicemail every time. What's going on? I got your last email, is everything alright?

**DANI: **Oh, Spencer nothing is alright right now…

**SPENCER REID: **What happened?

**DANI: **My Aunt… She was in a car accident the other day…

**SPENCER REID: **Is she ok??

**DANI: **No… She died Spencer… The police told me she died on impact, another car hit her when she was leaving the grocery store.

**SPENCER REID: **Oh my god, Dani I'm so sorry…

**DANI: **I don't know what to think. I feel kind of numb right now.

**SPENCER REID: **Maybe you should go to the hospital. Is there anyone who could take you?

**DANI: **No, I'm ok. I don't want to go to the hospital.

**SPENCER REID: **Is there anyone with you right now?

**DANI: **No, but it's ok. I kind of want to be alone right now. My sister is flying in tonight. The funeral is the tomorrow.

**SPENCER REID: **Dani, I'm so sorry.

**DANI: **I wasn't really that close with her… I mean she let me live with her, but we never really had anything in common. Sophie was the one who was close with her. She's pretty devastated. I was closer with my mom. My mom and my Aunt were sisters, yet they were different. It's like Sophie and I. I take after my mom and Sophie was more like my Aunt. It's weird how things work like that, hey?

**SPENCER REID: **Actually, it's not weird at all. Genes and DNA are made up from the parents. Your mom could have similar genes that your Aunt had received from their parents, and Sophie just happened to take the dominant ones that were a minor make up of your mom's DNA, but that minor part was the major part of your Aunt's DNA.

**DANI: **…Thanks Spence. Don't ever change.

**SPENCER REID: **Er.. Sorry.

**DANI: **Don't be sorry. You always make me smile with your little bursts of knowledge. It's the first time I've smiled in a while. But I have to get going… I have to clean up before Sophie gets here, I have to pick her up at the airport later. There's going to be a few people coming over. How is it that when people want to be left alone the most, it's the time where people figure they need to have company?

**SPENCER REID: **Even though people think they want to be left alone, they're usually grateful for so many people being around. It helps relieve your mind from the stress it can bring on itself.

**DANI: **Thanks Spencer. I'm sorry for being so distant lately. I've been going through some issues…

**SPENCER REID: **Did you want me to fly out there? I can see if I can take a couple days of work…

**DANI: **No, no. Don't worry about it. I know you've been busy with work, I can't ask you to do that. Sophie will be here tonight, I'll be ok. I'll try to call you sometime soon.

**SPENCER REID: **You know I'm always here if you need someone to talk to.

**DANI: **Thanks Spencer, that means a lot.

**DANI has logged off**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Dani, I'm so sorry for your loss. Reid told us what happened. I'm always here if you need to talk. I contacted le fleuriste, I hope you like the flowers, it's from all of us here at the BAU.  
Contact me anytime.  
-Emily_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

To: Dani Lereux  
From: Derek Morgan  
Subject: You'll be ok.

_Hey girly. Reid told us what happened, I'm really sorry to hear. But don't ever think for a moment that no one is there for you, ok? You've got 7 people right here in Quantico who any one of us would be ready to hop on a plane to come see you any time if you need it. _

_Take some time off. I know what you're going through and don't worry, things will look up eventually. _

_Give our regards to your sister for me. You can write, call or message me any time. Day or night. I don't sleep anyways._

_-Morgan_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

To: Dani Lereux  
From: Sophie Lereux  
Subject: Back in CA

_Hey sis,_

_I just got back to the States, and I'm now safely at my dorm. Jen is out somewhere with some friends, but it's kind of nice to have some time to myself. _

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer… You look like you've lost weight and like you haven't slept in a week. I wanted to stay with you for a week, but I couldn't miss my exams coming up. Maybe you could get some friends to stay with you for a while? How about you come to CA, I'm sure they would let you sleep in our dorm. It might be squishy, but I could sleep on the floor and you could have my bed. Think about it, it could be fun…_

_I still can't believe that Aunt Hélene is gone… It seems like some kind of bad dream. It was nice that so many people were at the funeral though, it was good to see she was loved by many people. _

_I better go study now. Or maybe I'll take a nice long nap first. I'll try and phone some time tomorrow._

_Take care,_

_Sophie_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**DANI has logged online**

**DANI: **I was hoping you would be online.

**SPENCER REID: **Hey, how are you feeling?

**DANI: **I'm doing ok. Sophie left just yesterday so now I'm by myself.

**SPENCER REID: **Do you want to be by yourself?

**DANI: **Yeah I think so. I need to have some alone time to think about things. It's just so strange no having my Aunt here… I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with the house or her bank accounts.. For some reason that's all I can think of. I'm worried that come Monday everyone is going to be dropping at my door asking questions.

**SPENCER REID: **Don't worry about it. All you have to do is tell them you need more time and they'll give it to you. You don't have to do anything right now.

**DANI: **That's true. But can we talk about something else? How is work going?

**SPENCER REID: **It's going ok. Today was a paper work day because we had no cases, but we had a lot of reports to finish up.

**DANI: **Sounds exciting.

**SPENCER REID: **Well, it's alright. I mean finishing off a report gives you such satisfaction. It's all done and organized and ready to be filed away.

**DANI: **Spencer, I was being sarcastic…

**SPENCER REID: **…Oh…

**DANI: **lol

**SPENCER REID: **Dani, did you just "laugh out loud"??

**DANI: **Yes, I guess I did.

**SPENCER REID: **That's good. I wish there was something more I could do to cheer you up.

**DANI: **Reeeealllllyyy…. Well, in that case….

**SPENCER REID: **Yeah?

**DANI: **_Je ne sais pas. _I don't know. Just talking with you cheers me up. Tell me, how is the weather in VA?

**SPENCER REID: **Really. You want to talk about the weather? That seems so… Dull…

**DANI: **Well fine then. YOU think of something to talk about.

**SPENCER REID: **I read this quote the other day that was by André Gide. He said that French people are Italian people in bad mood.

**DANI: **What. That's entirely untrue.

**SPENCER REID: **Are you sure… He got the Nobel Prize of literature…

**DANI: **Spencer Reid, are you telling me I'm always in a bad mood?

**SPENCER REID: **What?! No!

**DANI: **How hurtful…

**SPENCER REID: **I didn't mean you! It was just something interesting I read!

**DANI: **Ok, ok, I'll forgive you this time.

**SPENCER REID: **Thanks.

**DANI: **But, _mon ami, _I think I am going to try and get some sleep. I haven't been sleeping much lately. Sophie thinks I look sick.

**SPENCER REID: **Ok, go get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow or something.

**DANI: **Sure. Thanks for talking Spence.

**SPENCER REID: **No problem. Pleasure's all mine.

**DANI: **Good night :)

**SPENCER REID: **Night

**DANI has logged off**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

To: Dani Lereux  
From: Emily Prentiss  
Subject: Re: Thanks

_Hi Dani,_

_I'm glad to hear you're doing better. I know it's a terrible thing to go through. Everyone at work is doing ok, Morgan still bugs Reid whenever he gets a chance about you. I've heard him saying you're his "Français Amour" a lot and Reid just blushes and starts stammering something about the French language. I know you guys are just friends, and I think Morgan knows it too, but that boy will just not pass up an opportunity to embarrass him. _

_I have some much needed holiday time coming up, I've been thinking of coming to see you. Let me know if you would want to meet up or not sometime in the near future, we can hang out and do girly stuff. I'm around men too much at work._

_Take care,_

_Emily_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**You're received a new text message!**

**From: Dani  
**spencer, something is wrong… very wrong.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: Ok, sorry to leave it hanging again! I think the next story is going to start after this. Let there be a part 3! Watch for it!**


End file.
